The Guppy Scout Library
Plot The guppies roam across the library in search of a book. Transcript Guppies of glory Molly: "Does anyone know where I can find a book of how to roller skate like a pro!" All: "Shh." (Molly search everywhere in the kids section.) Zach: "She's going into the grownup section." Leah: "Is that legal." (Molly removes a book only to find Gil at another shelf.) Gil: "Hey Molly whatcha doin." Molly: "Oh Gilly I need your help to find a book of how to roller skate like a pro." Gil: "Why." Molly: "I got new pairs of roller skates and I can't learn to roller skate if I don't know how." Gil: "I see well you certainly come to the right place follow me." (They swam to find the book.) Gil: "This is the book you're looking for.A book of how to roller skate." Molly: "Oh.Yikes ya think this will help me learn to roller skate like a pro." (Zach Leah and the genies swim over.) Gil: "Are you sure that is the book you want to read may I remind you Molly you only have the rest of the week to roller skate." Molly: "I have to if I'm gonna win the roller skate race." (Molly removes the book but then the shelf tipped over and she fell and a pile of book fell on her.) Molly: "I'm okay." (Her friends come over to the book pile and help her.Gil removes a book which was on Molly and she nervously laughed.) Sailtastic Adventure Both: "Does anyone who where we can find a book of how to avoid animals from our cowlicks." All: "Shh." (Zach and Leah searches everywhere in the kids section.) Oona: "They're going into the grownup section." Gil: "Is that legal." (Zach and Leah removes a book only to find the genies.) Glimmer: "Hey guys." Chloe: "What's up." Zach: "Oh Glimmer Chloe we need your help to find a book of how to avoid animals from our cowlicks." Genies: "Why." Leah: "One time during one of our adventure we got chased by a monkey due to our cowlicks." Glimmer: "I see." Chloe: "Well you certainly come to the right place.Follow us." (They swam to find the book.) Glimmer: "This is the book you guys are looking for." Chloe: "A book of how to avoid animals from your cowlicks." Both: "Oh." Zach: "Yikes." Leah: "Ya think this book will help us." (Oona Gil Goby and Nonny swam over.) Glimmer: "Are you sure that is the book you want to read." Chloe: "May I remind you guys that there's no susceptive amount of time." Leah: "We have to." Zach: "If we're ever gonna avoid animals from our cowlicks." (They removed the book together the shelf tips over and Zach and Leah fell and a pile of books fell on them.) Leah: "We're okay." Zach: "Mostly." (They're friends come over to the book pile and help them.Goby and NNonny removes a book which was on Zach and Leah and they nervously giggled.) Adventure on Dragon Island: Friendship Day Journey Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures